Put it on my desk!
by bannanas-are-good
Summary: Jack Harkness has been from school to school over the years and none of the teachers have had such an influence unlike Mr Jones... High school fanfiction... except Ianto's the teacher and jack's the student... enjoy :
1. The meet and Greet

**AN:/ I know that I have started 2 other stories that are no way near finished but I will eventually finish them all :P**

**Put it on my desk!**

**Summary: Jack Harkness has been from school to school over the years and none of the teachers have had such an influence unlike Mr Jones...**

**Chapter 1 – The meet and greet **

'So... 8 different schools in one year... Wow, so what I want to know is why I'm his new 'helper' as you would say?'

Ianto Jones had been working at Torchwood high for a year now and had already impressed the head with his standard of work.

John smith had only met the teacher once before this past year at another school in London sadly there was a fire there which meant the school had to shut down. Quite a few died, both teachers and pupils, one of them was Ianto's ex-girlfriend Lisa Hallett.

However Ianto carried on teaching and eventually signed up for head of the English department, in a year the whole English department had improved by 15% for GCSE's. All because of one man, Ianto Jones.

'Ianto, I've read your files and I know that you have helped with kids like him at your other schools and I do believe that Mr Harkness would feel more comfortable to talk to you rather than Miss Tyler, seeing as you went through a few tough years as a kid...'

Ianto slowly began to realise that it wasn't such a bad thing and that he should at least give the boy a chance because no one ever gave him one.

'Fine but if things don't work out you'll have to find someone else... Maybe your right though I mean maybe the boy just needs someone who understands...'

'Right well now that that's all sorted, do you mind making us a brew? I kind of heard your coffees are to die for...'

'Oh trust me they are... But may I ask sir-'

'Ianto, its John. No sir, just John...' he interrupted

'Sorry sir, I mean John, Sorry John.'

'It's okay... Well, Carry on... What were you going to ask me?'

'Ah yes, anyway, do you think I'm actually Capable to help this lad? Honestly...'

'Well if I didn't think you were capable i wouldn't have put you forward in the first place... Ianto you are without I doubt one of the finest teachers I have ever met, and you're not too bad looking either...'

'Thank you for the comment sir, I mean John... Anyway here's your brew...'

Ianto slowly placed the fresh cup of coffee on his desk then said his goodbyes and left the office heading towards the staff room. This was going to be one heck of a year, he could feel it.

**-TWHS-**

'Come on Jack! You're going to be late! We need you to stay in this school, otherwise it's off to military school for you and you know we don't want that.'

Jack Harkness was a 16 year old boy who has moved from school to school most of his life, it all started in Year 6, after being kicked out for getting into fights and swearing and just generally being a nuisance. No one knew what brought it on exactly but they guessed it was to do with his Father beating him; sadly they hadn't enough proof to lock him away as Jack wouldn't testify so they kept moving around until he found another school. This was his last chance to stay with his family and get an education. Whether he stayed or not was up to him, no one could change his mind if he disliked it.

'I'm coming!' Jack stomped down the stairs with a scowl on his face; he hated it when his mum threatened him with boarding school. He could probably get kicked out of there too but he didn't want to risk it. Not really the type to do much work, although he did remember everything he had heard from teachers so if he did decide to work he understood it all.

As they both jumped into the big black SUV, Jack made a promise to himself to at least get through one term, it couldn't be that hard. 'Mum, I promise to try my hardest to stay in school but just in case I do something stupid I'm sorry...'

**AN:/ Should I carry on what do you think? R&R**


	2. First sight

Chapter 2 – First sight

It was 8:20 and Jack Harkness had to see the Head teacher, as it was his first day at a new high school. He was lucky get into this school, as his record wasn't really the best, but this was his last chance and he wasn't going to blow it.

'Ah, I presume your Jack. Nice to finally meet you, please sit down...'

Jack was hesitant and stay by the door until the Head started to look hurt and slowly sat down.

'Thank you for having me at your school Mr Smith, I know that my records aren't exactly... well... good, but I promise to try my Hardest and stay out trouble.'

'Well... I have got a teacher on board that will help you through the first term... He's been through the same sort of issues as you have. My only condition for you is that you have to stay with him until the term is up. Once it is over, you have the power to do what you want is that okay with you?'

'Wow... Thank you, Sir... I don't know what to say... No one's ever tried to help me this much...'

'What? Did they never give you your own tutor at your other schools?' John seemed confused about this because in his record it says he'd been in sessions with councillors to find out the problem but they couldn't get much out of him.

'Well... school's never sent me to anyone they made my mum send me to someone and because of their lack in interest to help me, they lost my trust and respect so it didn't work, especially with teachers finding any excuse to send me out even if someone said they had done it...'

'Well... I'm telling you now Jack that I will do everything in my power, to help you... Also you new mentor his name is Ianto Jones, he is also your new Form tutor so that you don't have to keep running about to find him, that is if you need him.'

'Thanks again, sir. I really do appreciate it, and I know you could have taken one look at my record and sent me off somewhere else like a few others so I appreciate it...'

'Jack, you do know that not everything on your record is bad, don't you?'

Jack just scrunched up his face in confusion and slightly shocked.

'Jack, you may be one of the smartest pupils in this school, your knowledge on the subjects is just extra-ordinary... The only thing we need to work on is your anger and behaviour.'

'Wow... so I could get good marks for my GCSE's then? Even though I have been moving about so much?'

'Jack I'm not supposed to tell you this, until you've done the others, but I think it could help you a lot... For the exams you've already taken, you've got all A*... and that's amazing! A lot of people you're age study all year to get marks but you've not had time with all the moving... if you don't mind me asking, How did you learn everything?'

'Honestly sir?' John Nodded then he continued 'I don't know. Most of my teachers thought I cheated, which I didn't, and to prove it I said I would take another. That way they could concentrate on what I was doing and make sure I didn't cheat... they weren't very trusting of me...but I guess once I hear someone say something I remember it almost word for word.'

'Well... you're very lucky then I some aspects remembering everything you hear...'

'Yeh, I suppose so unless it's worth remembering I try and forget it or at least shove it to the back of my head...'

'Oh look at the time... I'll take you over to your new form room if you want? Ianto...sorry Mr Jones, should be there now and I believe he has a morning of free lessons next so if you want to have a chat with him for an hour, you know get to know him, just say... you don't have to but if you want to miss a morning of lessons and tour guides round the school.'

'Thanks, Sir. Would that be okay sir? If I got to know Mr Jones... he won't mind will he...'

'Don't be silly! If you want to talk to him at anytime of school... whether it's about personal things or teachers just ask the teacher your with and go to see him or me who ever you think is best for the subject.'

'But what if the teacher doesn't let me go... then you can walk out come over to me then I'll talk to them... explain to certain limit about why you can go see Mr Jones... I have already explained to your teachers but they may not remember everything and you may have substitutes so just in case... right Mr Jones' class, come on.'

As they walked through the corridors towards the English department, Jack began to worry, he had never been so open to anyone let alone a teacher, and he had just opened up to the Head. What if he didn't like this Mr Jones? He was thinking about it too much, he just needed to relax and stay calm. Mr Jones sounds like a great teacher from What Mr smith said so why should he be worried. Apparently they had something in common as Mr Smith said; he had a similar situation when he was younger.

They were now stood outside a classroom as Mr Smith knocked on the door ready to step inside. Jack had calmed himself down a bit more now and was ready to go in to when they heard a muffled.

'Come in!'

Mr Smith opened the door and strode into the classroom with Jack trailing behind head to the floor and waited closer to the door in case he needed an escape.

'Ah Mr Smith nice to see you again so early into the day, so what brings you to my classroom now?'

'I've just brought over the lad I told you about, Jack Harkness.'

Jack looked up as soon as his name was heard and he was speechless.

'Nice to meet you Jack. I hope you're alright to have me as a mentor for the next few months.'

Jack still struck for words just nodded his head and smiled.

'Right well I'll leave you two alone to talk. Ianto I believe you don't have anyone until all the other years join year 7, yes?'

'Urm... yes I believe so why?'

'Oh I just mentioned to Jack that he could spend the morning with you maybe a quick tour and then a chat to get to know each other, it may help with the mentoring'

Then John just walked out slowly closing the door as he left.

'So... Jack, where do you want to start?' Ianto questioned.

'The names Jack Harkness, what's yours?' Jack had decided to play cool and shake his hand, as there was no way this sexy teacher could ever be with someone like him, not only the fact that it was illegal but he probably wasn't even gay.

'Jones Ianto Jones. Nice to meet you.' That welsh voice, oh my, this is going to be harder than Jack thought.

**AN:/ What do you think? Should the boys get together?or will Ianto have a bit of a flirt for someone else? Review please :)**


	3. Questions are answered?

**AN:/ sorry for the late update! I've had loads of exams! If you like this chapter maybe you could have a look at some of my others and review? I will be eternally great-full ****:)**** And make sure to drop a review for this story ****:)**** thanks ****:)****  
><strong>  
><strong>Questions are answered?<strong>

'Well then Jack! What do you want to know first?' Jack had eventually gotten over how sexy his new form tutor looked and was now falling for those lovely welsh vowels of his. He was in trouble. How was he supposed to stay in school when he had a thing for his form tutor and mentor!

'Urm... Are you a good teacher sir?'

Ianto began to smirk as he realized that Jack wasn't really a miscreant, he was just misunderstood. He didn't know exactly what happened to affect his behavior towards adults but when and if the time was right, Jack would tell him. Whether it be sooner or later. 'Well I hope I am but I suppose yeah, I guess so... According to the staff but I don't want to come across snobby or anything...'

'That could never happen, sir.' Jack replied instantly. 'Mr. Jones?'

'Yes Jack?'

'I understand if you don't want to tell me as it's a delicate subject but Mr. Smith said that you had a similar situation when you were my age?'

'Ah well you see Jack, I don't actually know your entire situation. My dad used to beat me... He said it was my fault that mam died and I ran away...' He looked up at the young boy in front of him; the young boy, whose features seemed much older than he was himself. 'I'm sorry Jack. I shouldn't have said any of that...'

'No. Thank you Mr. Jones, I really appreciate it. My dad was the same, he died a year ago; Alcoholic. Probably why he beat me all the time, well that and the fact that Gray ran away.

'Gray?'

'My brother; Dad came back from his binge one night and i wasn't there to protect him. Mr Jones am I allowed to call you Ianto.'

Ianto began to hesitate a bit something about this boy attracted Ianto towards him. He knew pupil/Teacher relationships are strictly professional but some schools did allow first name basis between teacher and pupil.

Jack waited for a reply; he knew Ianto would be thinking about rules so he decided to give him a little push. 'It would really help me, Sir; give me someone to trust... I mean if I can't trust you, who else is there?'

'Yes well... Oh alright then.' Ianto began to grin as Jack shook his hand and his whole body tingled at the touch of hands. He really hoped that Jack didn't notice the shiver, as he didn't look the type to be gay, he looked like a ladies' man. Supposedly Ianto was straight but since the split with Lisa he had begun to wonder.

'So Ianto, who do you think the teachers to look out for?'

'What do you mean?'

'Well you know... You've got the strict, the nice, the pushovers, the sexy or the one everyone has a crush on and then the geeks. I would say you're a bit of a geek.' Jack began to giggle again.

'Hey! What's wrong with being a geek?'

'Calm down, calm down... Nah I would say you're the sexy one that everyone has a crush on!'

'Oh really? Well I suppose that's a bit better but not really appropriate...'  
>Both men began to think to themselves it against the law, so shut the hell up!<p>

'So Jack... You got a girlfriend?'

'Nope... All the moving about. No time for one, I suppose...'

'What about you sir? That is if I'm allowed to ask?'

'Used to her name was Lisa, she used to work at the school until the fire. I couldn't get her out in time...'

'Oh sorry... I didn't mean to bring memories back...'

'Nonsense! You didn't know and it's not your fault... Now then shall I give you the grand tour of the place then?'

'Lead the way!


	4. Gossip has spread!

**AN:/ sorry it's another short chapter but just thought I needed to send another chapter out please review as I still haven't got a proper plot other than the obvious...**

**Chapter 4**

Ianto had Finished giving Jack his grand tour of the school and was now in his classroom drinking one of his 'to die for' coffees.  
>So far his day had been havoc free as he had only really spent it talking to Jack. It was strange as reading through his files earlier that day, Jack appeared to be the sort of lax that would be in a gang with guns and knives but as the day progressed and lunchtime came Ianto realized that the boy was intelligent and caring. He just hadn't been given the chance to show everyone.<p>

The bell rang and his new form including Jack Harkness were stood outside waiting for an invitation to enter the room. Some of them he recognized, like Amelia pond and Rory Williams but most of them seemed familiar but not all known. It seems he was in luck this year. 

-TWTWTW- 

'Hey my names Amy Pond and this is my boyfriend, Rory Williams. What's yours?'  
>Amy held out her hand for him to shake but was taken back as Jack lightly held her hand and kissed it.<p>

'The names Jack Harkness, but you can call me captain.'

*cough cough*

'Like she said CAPTAIN, she's taken. I'm sure a guy like you is flexible enough to find another girl.'

'Oh Rory, you have no idea how flexible I am...'

'Come on Amy, it's time for registration.' As they slowly walked away Amy whispered back 'and I thought you were gay!' 

-TWTWTW- 

As the pupils walked in to their new form room glancing at Ianto and getting a good look at their new form tutor, he heard the whispers start. 'He's pretty fit for a teacher!' 'I know why someone that looks like him becomes a teacher!' and he decided to stop it before it got awkward. 'Welcome to your new form room! My name is Mr. Jones as many of you already know. You may also know about your new class mate. Jack Harkness.' Ianto looked towards the young lad, who stood up and mock saluted.

He was going to settle in fine, Ianto thought to himself as he heard the laughter continue, but as it died the whispers began again. 'Looks like we have two new guys to stare at now.' 'Yeah but we don't have a chance with either.' 'Why? I mean I understand Mr. Jones but what about Jack?' 'He as talking to Amy and she told me that he's gay!' 'No...Seriously, why are the fit ones always taken or gay! It's not fair!'

Ianto began to burst into a fit of laughter at the conversation her was eavesdropping in until he realized that his new form we now staring at him with confusion and worry over their faces.


	5. Introductions

**AN:/ sorry for the long wait my holidays expanded and i was away for longer than expected :) but heres the next lot with some more coming up later :) R&R :P**

**Introductions**

'Right class, let's get things straight. You're in year 11 now, and you've got your whole GCSE's ahead of you... I will also be your English teacher for this year, so I hope you'll all be ready to learn.' again the whispers started he continued. 'Now as it is the first day of school, we have been given one hour to chat and learn names. Now I understand you all know each other's names it I certainly don't, so I want your name and an interesting fact about yourself. Go!' he exclaimed pointing to a random student.

'Ummm. My names Gwen cooper and I'm going to be in the police force.'

'Impressive, next.' he replied, pointing to another.

'Amy Pond and I am going out with the wonderful Rory Williams!'

The room began to fill whispers and sighs of 'here she goes again.'

'Thank you, Miss Pond. Anyway... Next.' he continued until every pupil bar one had answered.

'And lastly...' he exclaimed pointing towards the smirking young man, with deep blue eyes.

'Jack Harkness at your service, sir. I have been kicked out of 8 schools in one year.' he turned towards Gwen and winked, then turned back to face the front.

'Not really something we should be bragging about is it Mr. Harkness?'

'Sorry sir, it's just that's the only interesting thing about me...'

'Don't be stupid boy. I've read your files you know... It isn't all bad in there...'

There was a sudden wolf whistle from the students and the whispers began again as one asked. 'Mind if I open the window, Sir? It's getting a bit hot in here!'

'Alright, that's enough. I will be having none of that. Now it's seems to be lunch so you best all be off. Make sure you're all back in time for your English lesson I heard your teacher is a right workaholic and loves giving detentions!' he began to smile as confused looks spread across the room. 'It's a joke... Now off you go. I will see you all in an hour!'

After all the students left the classroom, Ianto arose from his seat, heading out of the classroom to make two of his finest cuppa's and running over to the IT suite. There he found his best friend and technician to the school, Toshiko Sato.

'Tosh! How are you doing? I've not seen you since last year!' he exclaimed passing her the coffee.

'Thank you! Only been in for the morning and I'm already stressing over this final program for the school. I decided to call it the R.I.F.T monitor...'

'Rift?' he questioned with a confused expression.

'Responsive Information for Teachers. I know it's a bit lame but the program itself is extraordinary. It allows teachers to see how they teach and the responses of pupils that normally wouldn't be noticed.'

'and you created this yourself?' he said.

'Yes... So what do you think?'

'What do I think?' he reported emotionless, 'I LOVE IT! It's amazing Tosh! Just like its programmer!' he exclaimed as she began to blush.

'Thanks Ianto, you really are my best friend in this school. Everyone else just ignores me. Well, unless I have new software for them.'

'What about Harper?'

'Owen Harper? Please the only reason he knows me is because I covered for him in my first week.'

'oh yeah... Why did you cover for him?'

'the usual late night stands and hangovers the next day... I had to teach lessons on dissection! Of all things to cover...' she began sticking her hand down her throat, signing sickness. All Ianto could do was laugh.

'anyway you will not believe this new student Mr. Smith assigned me too.'

'Assigned?' Toshiko questioned.

'Basically there's this lad, Jack Harkness, and he's been to like 8 schools in one year.'

'What?! And you've been put with him?! Wow! I'm sorry for you right now, that kid must be difficult.'

'But that's the thing he's not. He's just misunderstood.'

'Oh Sorry... Why did Mr. Smith assign you to him then?'

'Similar situation as I had from a young age. You know with my Tad and all that.'

'What?! Really? No wonder the boy is misunderstood... Poor kid...' she took another sip of her coffee and relaxed in her seat.

'I don't know what it is Tosh but I think being put with the boy will help the both of us... I mean I never got help as a Child, I had to wait till I was 16 so I could get out of the house.'

'Oh Ianto... Hunny... I shouldn't have asked.'

'No it's fine, honestly. Anyway I best be off I have to go and check everything for my next lesson. Good luck with that program and I better be one of the first to test it.' he winked then left as she waved goodbye.


	6. Interesting Facts

**AN:/ Hope you liked this chapter another coming up soon :) REVIEW! PLEASE!**

**Interesting Facts**

There was another 30 minutes left of lunch when Ianto returned to his office, with a new coffee cup in hand. And as he sat logging in to his computer there was a small cough from the other end of the classroom grasping his attention.

'Jack! What are you doing here? I mean, when I said early to lessons I didn't mean 30 minutes.' he chuckled.

'Sorry Sir, I'm trying to stay out of trouble for as long as possible by staying on the down low. Is it alright if I stay with you for the rest of lunch?'

Ianto began to sigh as he stared down at the younger boy. 'I suppose... Anyway why do you want to hang out with the teacher? You've got me for most of your lessons and the extra time Mr. Smith has given us?'

'I guess I don't like crowds...' he shrugged then quick began to change the subject. 'Plus you never said your name and an interesting fact about yourself, Sir.'

'Alright then, my name is Mr. Jones and I teach English.'

'You called that interesting?!'

'Fine. My name is Ianto Jones, and this year I have been stuck with the most annoying teen I have met.' he smirked but after he glanced towards the young man, In front of him, he realized his mistake. 'Jack I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. It wasn't sensible of me. I should have thought before I joked.'

Jack suddenly sat up with a huge grin smacked across his face, chuckling to himself. 'Sir, I got you good!'

Mr. Jones let out a sigh of relief as he himself began to laugh. 'So Jack seeing as we need to waste time till next lesson, what do you like to do in your spare time?'

'Well whenever I'm not in trouble I like to go to a secret spot and just relax, yunno like a time to think about stuff.'

'A secret spot?'

'Yeah I find one every time we move, well that's if we're there long enough.'

'So where's your secret spot over here then?'

'Well if I told you it wouldn't be secret, would it?'

'You don't have one do you?'

'Why are you so interested anyway sir?'

'Maybe I have my own reasons to think in peace...'

'But don't you already live on your own, sir? I mean can't that be your secret spot?' he questioned curiously.

'Well yeah, but it's not as much fun!'

'You're a teacher! What do you know about fun?!'

'I can have fun! Ask Mr. Smith he'll tell you.'

'Whatever...' Jack chuckled shaking his head in disbelief. 'So Mr. Jones, what exactly do you do in your spare time? Is it spent at the library with your favourite book on how to teach English?' he joked.

'Actually it's quite the opposite and I don't exactly expect you to listen, so I'm not gonna tell you.'

'Oh come on Sir, what happened to we have to be honest with each other.'

'It's not that interesting trust me...'

'Are you out in the clubs every night is that it? Do you pick up the girls sir? Should have known, I mean I know I would leave a club if you were asking...' Ianto suddenly looked up from his desk as Jack finished what he was saying.

'Right. OK. I mean no. I don't spend my time in clubs. I spend them at home drinking the strongest thing I've got... ALONE. Just the way I like it.'


	7. secrets out!

**AN:/ I know I know its late... AGAIN :P haha Just want to thank Mrs Harkness j as they reviewed 4 times reminding me to upload a new chapter and hopefully I know I always say this but hopefully another chapter will be up this week. I've decided to become organised :P hehe R&R I need to be reminded of stories to write the next chapters for :P**

Chapter 7

'I'm sorry, sir, didn't mean it that way... I can wait outside till lunch is over if you want? Leave you alone...' Jack questioned, kicking himself inside.

'No, no. Stay if you want, I'll just feel worse if I upset you.'

'Why is it that life has its own ideas of how it should go?' Jack suddenly questioned. Mr. Jones just looked at him questioning whether he would elaborate. Jack continued 'I told my mum that I would try really hard not to do something stupid... but... I know that sooner or later I'll mess up...' lowering his head Jack just sat in front of Ianto staring down at his lap.

'Jack... everyone has tough times in life... trust me I've had my few ups and downs. You just need to realise that. But I'm no councillor so you don't have to listen.'

'No I appreciate the advice... I guess things will turn out better. Just have to give myself time to realise and it seems you do too sir. Not meaning to offend you or anything but you do realise it's not healthy to sit around mopping and drinking every night... but I'm only a child so what do I know...'

'More than you realise Jack. Trust me... So what do you think of your new classmates? Anyone caught your eye?' Mr. Jones questioned, quickly changing the subject.

'There's one in particular but nothing'll happen. It cant... that is if I want to stay out of fights and so forth plus they probably aren't even interested...'

'Come on, a handsome kid like you... do I get to know who this person is? Can I guess?'

'You can try, but you won't get them. Not exactly what you would expect...'

'What that you're gay?' Mr. Jones joked. Jack's eyes flashed for a moment hoping he'd got away with it. He didn't.

'I'm not Gay. I'm bisexual. There's a difference.' He stated.

'I know the difference jack. I am an English Teacher.'

'How could you tell?'

'I couldn't I was just joking seeing as you said you didn't want to get into fights that's what most dilemmas for kids these days have. My next joke would have been a teacher.' He chuckled to himself, this time Jack made sure he didn't slip up.

'You shouldn't joke about being gay sir. It's not an insult you can just throw at people as a joke. To some people it's their lives and it not right-'

'I know Jack.'

'But you don't sir how can you?!' he was raising his voice now, he didn't want to be angry with his new, extremely hot, teacher but he couldn't stop himself.

'Because I'm gay myself.' He whispered.

'But I thought... you said... that you had an ex. I'm sorry sir...'

'Don't be and why do you think she broke up with me. She cheated a few weeks after saying I thought I liked other men. Two months later it was over between us, and I haven't seen her since.' Ianto sat down, ruffling his hair as he opened up to the young boy. He'd only known Jack for a few hours yet he felt like they were best friends. _Which was totally out of order as he's a teacher and Jacks a student? Although he is extremely hot for his age. What was he thinking?! Jack's a student. Off limits! But that just made him all the more delicious...The forbidden fruit. _

'SO! Do I get to know this special guy now that the awkward moments out of the way?' Ianto questioned persistently, secretly wishing he was the special someone but doubted it. _Why would it be me? I suppose he did say it was someone he couldn't be with. Which could imply they have a boyfriend and not that it's a teacher?_

Jack stuttered for a moment. Then continued slowly. 'You have to promise me something first. And before I say anything I want you to know that, I know this can go know where. Just keep that in your head.'

'And this promise is?'

'That its doesn't change anything good or bad? That you'll still be around to help me get through this year.'

'Jack no matter how bad it is, which I highly doubt, I'm not going anywhere. You deserve the chance to show your brain off.' He chuckled as he realised how stupid he sounded being an English teacher and all. _It has to be me? Wait, what if it was another teacher? Mr. Smith pretty hot. I should know I did sleep with him... _

Jack took a deep breath, checking the door to make sure no one was near enough to hear. 'It's you.'

Ianto's heart skipped a beat. Stunned he replied subconsciously checking his hearing 'What?' Obviously jack took it the wrong way though as his head shot down as soon as he replied. Ianto soon realised the mistake and stuttered to correct the young lad. 'No Jack I didn't mean it like that... I mean. It's just. Ah. Your pretty hot yourself for a 16 year old...'

Jack just shook his head. 'Now you're just trying to make me feel better. I don't need your pity. I'm gonna wait outside till the others get here' Grabbing his bag jack stood up to leave the room, keeping his eyes on the floor avoiding Ianto's eyes at all cost. He was embarrassed enough and was probably going to be taken out of all his classes. _Great! Just what I needed! _

He was quickly stopped as Ianto grabbed hold of the young lad, holding his chin up to get a good look at the tear filled eyes. Kissing him passionately. It seemed as though minutes had passed as they stopped but only seconds had passed. Then unexpectedly Jack ran out of the room with a gasp, leaving Ianto alone, in the empty classroom.

**AN:/ Cliff hanger!hehe R&R**


	8. Someones in trouble

**AN:/ OMG! I've uploaded twice in two days now im on a roll! Must be the reviews you guys put through! My day started off so well to see all your lovely reviews :D hehe hope you're all enjoying the story and please I really appreciate all the reviews and I'm probs gonna start replying to them on the end of each chapter seeing as I still don't know how to send a PM straight from a review :P probs cause I'm stupid LOL! Sorry the chapters short though :/**

**Someone's in trouble...**

Lunch was finally over and as Ianto's new class formed a line outside the door, there was only one student missing. Jack. Ianto hadn't seen him since he ran out. He'd searched the nearby hallways and outside but couldn't see him around. He hoped the young boy hadn't gone home. Skiving school on your first day is not a good way to start, truth be told it will be Ianto's fault. Calming himself Ianto slowly opened the door to a noisy group of teens letting them in to sit down. Slowly shutting the door behind the last pupil and beginning his lesson with a starter. He wanted the kids to relax, realise the potential inside them.

'I want you all to pick up a pencil and draw something you think describes yours-' there was a knock on the door and entering the room was a certain head teacher, face as straight as a plank, Ianto began to panic but didn't forget his manners. 'Good afternoon Mr. Smith what can I do for you?'

Mr. Smith grinned as soon as Ianto's welsh vowels hit his eardrums. 'Just thought you might like to know Jack Harkness is returning to your lesson.'

'Ah yes I did realise he was missing anything the matter sir?' he suddenly realised the hidden figure stood behind the head.

'Actually I would like to speak with you privately about other matters at hand. Jack was just filling in some extra forms needed. Jack, just go sit down.'

'That's fine sir. Let me just explain this starter to the class and I'll be right out with you.' He watched as Jack sat down then continued as the door clicked as Mr. Smith waited patiently outside. 'Right so as I was saying I want you to draw something that describes you. I don't want a master piece just a simple drawing if its family draw stickmen or if you want something slightly better although it's not like I can do any better. Just remember you only have ten minutes to finish it and I do mean finish. So that's ten minutes and counting.' He'd taken out his stopwatch and began to time as the students all marvelled at the shiny object in front of them whereas others just giggled.

Shutting the door, Mr. Smith stood close to speak. 'Ianto it seems Mr. Harkness has had an issue with his first day.'

Ianto chest began to close up as panic ran through his body. 'Issue sir?'

'It seems Mrs. Harkness called in earlier, stating she was worried for her son as his mobile was off, wanting to make sure he hadn't got into trouble. Jack then started shouting accusing his mother of not trusting him and that his phone was turned off as he'd been in a lesson. He's calmed down now but I just want you to keep an eye on him' Mr. Smith stated before turning and heading down the hallway.

Entering the classroom Ianto was surprised to see Jack sat at the back trying to ignore the young girls gawping at him. 'Right class! 4 minutes 13 seconds left!'

Jack seemed to have finished his work as he was sat twiddling his thumbs, staring at them, making sure to not look at his new teacher. Ianto slowly headed towards him, mask in place. 'Problem Jack?' he questioned.

'No sir. I've just finished that's all.' Still keeping his eyes fixed on his thumbs.

'You haven't drawn anything Jack.' He stated quietly leaning towards him.

'Got nothing to draw sir.'

'Well we all know that's a lie.' Ianto smirked and for Jack that was the last straw. Looking up for the first time since sitting down he spoke up.

'You don't know anything about me!' he argued back, continuing as Ianto gave him a puzzled look 'you feel sorry for me! That's all!'

'Perhaps we should talk outside?' Ianto suggested as the rest of the class went silent, staring at the two. Jack soon realised this and stormed out of the room making sure to slam the door.

Minutes later Ianto had set the next task and left the classroom to talk to an angry young boy.


	9. TOO MUCH INFO

**AN:/ okay so I'm trying to stick to this regular writing business, become a bit more organized. But it's not really working **

**Home time.**

'What was that all about?' Ianto questioned quietly sitting down on the floor, next to the brooding kid.

'You know exactly what that was about. Mr Smith probably told you everything.'

'Why'd you get so angry with your mum? She was just worried.'

'She...she thought I was already in trouble. I hadn't been in for more than a day and she thought I was in trouble...'

'But that's not all is it?' He pushed

'She was right though wasn't she?' Jack finally brought his head up looking into the welsh mans eyes, before continuing 'I mean I kissed you. It's not like I can really stay at this school now.'

'Firstly, I think you'll find I'm the one in trouble here... I kissed you. Secondly why should you have to leave? I'm not going to tell mr Smith. Are you?'

'No...' The young boy sniffed.

'Jack I shouldn't have kissed you. It was completely wrong of me... But that doesn't mean I didn't like it. You a pretty fit kid if you ask me...'

'But that's all I am, isn't it? A KID! I'm going back to English you coming?' He stated changing the subject matter.

TWTWTW

As the day finally finished, Ianto just wanted to get home and drink away his sorrows. Today was the first day since Lisa died that he thought of anyone in a sexual manner, except Mr. Smith of course. A pupil as well! If anyone found out...

As he drove home in his car all he could think about was the new boy he has been left with.

TWTWTW

*ring ring*

Ianto awoke with a start as he reached for his mobile. Checking the time; 8:45 am. He groaned. 'Shit! I'm late!'

He slowly realized his mobile stopped vibrating. He chuckled as his voicemail played out to him.

'Ianto, its John. Just wondering whether you were gonna turn up to work today? Yunno a bit of warning may help anyway I'm coming over to make sure you're not dead. I'll be twenty minutes. See ya!'

As soon as the message finished the young Welshman sprinted to the bathroom for a quick wash and change into a new grey suit with a deep purple shirt accompanied with a black tie. With his keys in hand he locked the door and turned to find his car, when he bumped into a certain, amused head teacher.

'Ianto, you look a mess! What happened last night?! Are you hurt?' he panicked seeing the young man's glum face and dark eyes.

'Nothing happened. I just had a bad night.' He replied quietly.

'Ianto you really need to stop this it's not good for your health. As you boss I need to make sure you're fit to teach and at the moment it's not looking so good...'

'What are you saying?! That I'm not suitable to teach just because I get drunk _outside_ of school?! What about Jack? You wanna know what he said to me yesterday?' he just watched John sigh then continued. 'he told me that he's never had a teacher help him out with issues in his life. How is stopping me from teaching going to help him? If anything it will probably make him worse.'

'You finished?' he questioned slowly.

'no! It's not. I've worked so hard since she left and all you've done is judge me! What have I done to make you watch me so carefully?'

'I know I'm sorry. It was just a stupid suggestion to take some time off... and for your information ever since we shared that special night I've kept a very close eye on you Ianto Jones...' he whispered seductively. 'Now then let's get to school...work to be done.'

**AN:/ What do you think? And I know its short and late and I am very sorry :/ R&R**


	10. Truce?

**AN:/ hey guys really sorry i haven't updated in AGES i really need to get organised! anyway hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**Truce?**

It had been three weeks since John (a.k.a Mr. Smith) had driven Ianto to work and they'd been spending much of their time together. Well they did work together... However it seemed that the more time Ianto spent with John, the less time he spent mentoring Jack. Infact in these past few weeks Jack seemed to only speak to Ianto when need be. He still turned up to the lunchtime sessions once a week but they were obviously compulsory if he wanted to stay in the school. Although whenever they did speak to each other it was quiet and awkward as if neither wanted to be there.

'Jack are you alright? It's just you seem to be distant since well since the kiss...' Ianto questioned quietly making sure no one entered through the door.

'I'm fine.' was his instant reply. He didnt want to be reminded of the trouble he almost caused himself.

'Of course you are because everything in Jack Harkness' life is just fine.' He retorted raising his voice slightly but as soon as the words left his mouth Jack's head flew up in anger and disbelief.

'What do you know?! You haven't been to 8 different schools in one year! It's not like I meant to get beaten up by my own father, and I certainly didnt expect to be kissed by a teacher!' He argued but as he began to calm down he suddenly realised what he had let out. he had never told anyone about what his father used to do. Everyone knew of course thanks to his mother but he never actually let the words out himself. 'I'm sorry! Just ignore everything I said...'

'Jack...' Ianto began to sigh but then continued 'trust me I have a pretty good idea as to how you're feeling...'

'How? I mean I know you said similar things happened to you but I don't know how similar they were and I don't even know what aspect of my life is even similar to you. I mean you're so...I don't know... stable?' Ianto began to laugh at this.

'I've been called many things but never Stable... Listen Jack I am sorry that I kissed you and it was totally unacceptable of me. As for my own childhood memories well... my dad was also a drunk. A bad one at that... My older sister Rhiannon well... She was always the favourite never got the blame for anything, not that I'm angry at her or anything infact I'm quite the opposite, cause if she wasnt then it wouldnt have just been me who got the blame for me moms death... that's why he beat me. He thought I nagged about school work too much that I drove her to the death bed... For a while I even believed him.' Jack began to interupt trying to help the situation and Ianto noticed this straight away and continued quickly. ' I know that it wasnt now but...well... yunno how it is.' Jack just nodded in understanding. 'Anyway away for the dreary, we alright now? no more sulking about coming to see the old boring mentor?' He chuckled at his own joke.

'You aren't boring sir... maybe a bit old but well definately not boring...' He replied trying to sound as seductive as possible.

'Truce?' Ianto held out his hand to the young american, waiting for his hand in return.

When Jack searched the area and quickly pressing his lips to Ianto's in a passionate kiss. 'Truce.' he smirked and then began to leave the room. 'See you after lunch sir.' and with a wink he was gone.

**AN:/ Well what did everyone think? Pleeeaassseee REVIEW it will encourage me to post...**


	11. Is it hot in here Or are you just angry?

**AN:/ Miss organised right here guys! :D enjoy!**

**Is it hot in here? Or are you just angry?**

'Jack! We can't! I can't. It's... It's not right...' Ianto slowly turned away from the young student in a panic.

'Why?' well he certainly wasn't expecting an answer like that.

'Well. We... we just can't! I'm your teacher... I could get fired! Hell I could go to prison!' he quickly sat down at his desk shaking his head.

'It's not like I'm going to go and tell everyone!'

'I just don't understand what you think will come of this...' he looked at his student questioning him. Jack just looked at his in shock. He didn't know what to say so Ianto quickly continued. 'I'm sorry Jack but I've been spending more time with Mr. Smith and he's asked me out... I said yes.' Jack just chuckled.

'Oh yeah cause that's really gonna work isn't it?! Since when have you liked Mr. Smith anyway? He isn't even you type!' Jack snapped.

Ianto was trying to stay calm he understood Jack must be feeling a little rejected and that he was trying to seem like he didn't care but he was beginning to take it too far.

'Oh right, sorry I forgot... obviously my 'type' is young adolescent males that are still in high school! I'm your teacher Jack! All attractions I have towards you mean nothing! I'm sorry.'

'But you still admit to the attraction.' He stated quietly.

'And that's all it is Jack. I'm sorry but no matter what you say I am going to give Mr. Smith a second chance... Now let's leave it at that before someone overhears us.'

'Wait- second chance?! When was the first?!' he questioned furiously.

'Not that it's any of your business... Why should I tell you... after all it is quite inappropriate to ask a teacher such personal questions. Now as I was saying I think were done for today...' Ianto had placed his mask back up and was trying not to let the emotions pass through he didn't mean to sound so harsh to the lad but he felt it was the only way he would listen.

*knock knock*

'Ianto... oh, sorry didn't realise you were still tutoring at lunch I can come back later if you want.' Mr. Smith asked nervously, Jack couldn't help but chuckle. _What a joke! _

Scowling at Jack Ianto replied quickly 'No it's alright... Were done here anyway, isn't that right Jack?' he questioned.

Jack just replied with a chuckle walking past Mr. Smith and looking him up and down shaking his head. As he opened the door he replied with a small 'whatever...' then left the room with a shocked head teacher staring at his backside.

'What was all that about Ianto?' John asked curiously.

'Jack's just having a few troubles... seemed that I didn't tell him what he wanted to hear...'

'Ahh... do I get any insight into what you said? I am your boss after all...'

'Sorry John but I can't do that to him, he's upset enough. Anyway what brings you to my lair?' he questioned slowly.

'Well I was urm...well...I was wondering if... err...maybe... you wanted to...Yunno?'

Ianto just chuckled, he never realised how nervous John really was. 'No John I don't 'Yunno' but maybe instead me and you could go out tonight for dinner and a movie? I'm in the mood for an action and romance? That new twilight films out? That is if you want to come?' he smirked as John suddenly relaxed as he nodded his reply.

'Does this mean I can pick the restaurant seeing as you've picked the movie?' John questioned excitedly.

'Sure...so the movies starting at 8 maybe you could pick me up at 6 that way we have time for desert' Ianto whispered seductively and smirked at his boss' enthusiasm.

As the two men laughed and talk about life, Jack stood behind the door anger seeping through his body as he realised his teacher was telling the truth.

**AN:/ Lots to come up in the next chapter Guys I've started planning the date and how it all ends but I want to know how you guys want it all too end...**


	12. The Date part 1

**AN:/ I am totally becoming little miss organised! i've done all my homework and i'm now about to load a third chapter in three days and it's only 7:00! haha**

**The date part 1**

It was 5:50pm and Ianto wasn't ready. He was nervous and excited but had no idea what to wear. He'd been stood in front of his dresser for around 30 minutes just staring at suitable clothing for the evening. He couldn't understand why he was so nervous. It was just a date! With John smith at that. There was no reason for him to be so worried. I mean he'd already slept with the man. Although this was a second chance. They'll take their time, get to know one another.

The doorbell rang and in a rush of excitement Ianto ran to the door forgetting one very important fact. As he opened the door he suddenly realised the slight chill down below... Looking down he suddenly realised that he was stood at his front door, with his boss holding out flowers, and only wearing his underwear. However luckily he'd decided to wear the stylish red Calvin Klein pants Lisa had bought him instead of the goofy granddad briefs... Quickly shutting the door he shoved John into the living room then ran off into the bedroom to continue staring at his wardrobe.

'I'm sorry am early... thought you of all people would have been ready hours ago...' John apologised loud enough that Ianto could hear.

'Are you trying to say that I'm over eager for our date?' Ianto stepped out of the room still in his underwear. John was one of the few men he was comfortable around, no matter what the dress code.

'you know if you don't get changed soon I might just have to call off the movie and skip to desserts...' John suggested lustfully completely avoiding the question thrown at him.

'John, I'm not just going to jump in your bed because you're my boss and you say so.' Ianto replied quickly.

'I thought you liked being controlled?' John continued playfully but Ianto was having none of it.

'John I'm being serious... this is a second chance. Don't waste it.'

'I know, I'm sorry Ianto I'm just nervous...' John looked his co-worker up and down before letting out a sigh 'Are you gonna stand there all day and miss the dinner or are you gonna hurry up?'

'I don't know what to wear...'

'Just throw anything on oh but make it red that is totally your colour.' He chuckled as Ianto just walked back into the bedroom.'In fact I want to help!' he shouted as he ran into the room.

'John, what are you doing? I don't need any help in getting some clothes! I'm not a cripple for god's sake!'

'I know exactly what you should wear!' he exclaimed running towards the dresser pulling out certain items of clothing and piecing them together. Soon after he placed them on the bed and ran out laughing to himself.

_1 hour 30 minutes later..._

John and Ianto had finished eating there dinner and chatting getting to know one another when they decided it was time to watch the film. Paying for the bill John escorted Ianto out of the restaurant and out to the car, Setting off to the cinema. As they payed for their tickets they got ready to watch the film with John arm around Ianto's just sat watching the advertisements. That was until Ianto saw the last person he expected; Jack Harkness. What was he doing here?! _And who was he with?!_

That Gwen Cooper! Ianto's insides began to churn and he straightened himself up and away from John's reach. Hopefully Jack wouldn't see them and John wouldn't see Jack. But Ianto had no such luck... of course they would see each other.

John knew something was wrong the moment Ianto stretched out of his reach. They had been so comfortable all night and then suddenly he was trying to seem like they were just friends. Ianto was the one who wanted to take this seriously. Well so did John but he didn't mind getting straight on with the fun side of it. But that was when he noticed a young teenage couple walking through the cinema. They seemed very familiar and then it hit him. Jack Harkness no wonder Ianto had stiffened up. He probably thought that the pupils would think of their relationship as inappropriate...

Jack began to whisper over to Gwen. 'Look Mr. Jones and Mr. Smith are here... wonder what they are doing watching a film like this...'

'Oh yeah let's go say hi! We can sit in front of them! Make sure they aren't getting into any trouble...' she giggled quietly but Jack heart just hurt even more at the thought. 'Thanks for asking me to come with you tonight... I didn't even think you knew who I was before today.'

'Yeah' he whispered slowly being dragged along by the hand towards his teachers.

**AN:/ I'm gonna be really mean right now :D hahaha maybe if you're lucky I'll post tomorrow but you better be reviewing! MMMWhhhhhhaaaaaaaa! ( really bad evil laugh)**


	13. The Date part 2

**AN:/ Really sorry i didnt update guys i kind of forgot that i had a controlled assessment in english about the inspector calls its taken loads of my time up :/ Enjoy! I've tried making it a bit longer aswell! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Warning: mild swearing and suggestive themes shouldnt be too bad though maybe a few hints but nothing HOT! :P**

**The Date- part2**

Gwen had eventually dragged Jack over to their English teacher, keeping hold of his hand as they began talking.

'Mr. Jones, Mr. Smith! What are you doing watching twilight?' Gwen questioned making her presence known.

'I'm an Edward fan! I have to support my main man, although Mr. Jones here is team Jacob! He will be converted though don't worry!' John smirked then continued. 'so what are you two doing? It's a school night after all... Wouldn't want your work to be effected now do we?' he chuckled. Both Ianto and Jack stayed quiet, throughout their date's conversation, staring at each other until Ianto began to get restless.

'I'm gonna go get some popcorn, you want anything?' he questioned quietly.

'Ooh could you get me a large diet coke? Thanks.' As Ianto stood up to leave it seemed Jack had also stood to leave. _Damn it!_

Taking each step at a time he tensed as he saw Jack join him._ Just don't mention Gwen! He'll think you're jealous... But you're not because you're here with John. A man of LEGAL age!_

'so what are you really doing here Jack?' he questioned

'I was about to ask you the same thing?'

'I'm going to get some popcorn...'

'That's not what I meant and you know it...'

'It's still an answer... and now it's your turn.'

'If you must know I'm on a date... with Gwen.' He replied smugly.

Ianto just smiled back 'Good for you. I did tell you, you would get over us... Although I didn't expect it to be so soon.' He faltered slightly and Jack noticed straight away. _It was working!_

'Like you said I'm a child... although I feel a lot stronger for Gwen than I ever did for you...' Jack was trying his hardest to sound convincing and from Ianto's expression it seemed to be working.

'yeah well good for you... and I hope you have a nice date tonight.' Ianto couldn't take it anymore he always hated being stuck in awkward situations and this one definitely one of those moments. He needed to make it obvious that he didn't care though otherwise Jack might get the wrong impression. Suddenly thinking of a great idea Ianto quickly ordered his food with the young woman at the till, making sure to get a good look before going ahead with the plan. She seemed to be the same age and she was making it very obvious that she was interested so if he played his cards right this may work however he had to make sure Jack noticed without actually looking at the young lad behind him. As he payed for his snacks he slowly took out a small business like card and slipped it over the till watching the girls expression change from flirty to confusion. 'Call me?' collecting his things he left Jack and the girl at the till gobsmacked.

Jack was livid. Ianto said he didn't do one night stands and yet here he was giving Mr. Smith a 'second chance' yet he was also, on the same night whilst on a date with the guy was clearly slipping his card over the till?! Why did he lie? Jack was lost for words as he was next to order but luckily it seemed the girl was too busy typing Ianto's number into her phone.

As Ianto sped back to his seat being similarly careful not to trip and have to return to Jack to get a refill, he thought of how inappropriate his actions in the past few minutes had been. He was supposedly leading John on with this date and yet he was giving random but still desperate girls his number?! Maybe his university lifestyle is coming back to haunt him, he hadn't had a one night stand since before he met Lisa... Pushing all thoughts of Lisa out of his mind he opened the doors to the cinema and sat back down in his seat next to John luckily Gwen had stopped talking to him and was now texting silently on her phone. However the grin on her face either meant she was texting Jack or texting her friends to tell them how their date was going. Both making him equally jealous, not that he would ever mention this to Jack. It was after all just a silly little crush nothing more...

As soon as he sat down and placed the popcorn down John had grabbed a handful of popcorn and stuffed it into his mouth, grinning to Ianto in the process.

'Very attractive John. You really know how to make a guy feel special...' Ianto stated sarcastically.

John just chuckled before continuing to eat. Soon Jack returned to Gwen with his own snacks and Ianto felt a small vibration from his phone in his pocket. Quickly pulling it out to check, as the film began Ianto was shocked to see the anonymous number but also very glad to be right about how desperate she was. He obviously hadn't lost his touch in the 4 years of monogamous relationships he's been in.

_Hey? I never got your name... _

_I'm Sophie. You slipped your number over the till? _

_You free tomorrow night? Xx_

'Turn your phone off its starting!' John whispered right up to Ianto's ear causing him to panic. _What if he saw the text? He would be devastated._

'Right yeah sorry...'

The film began and Ianto was finding it quite predictable but also quite relatable. The whole love triangle... Bella, Jacob and Edward or in Ianto's case; Ianto, John and Jack... although he didn't know which Jack and John actually were obviously he would represent the stunning Bella, with her seductive demeanour...ha-ha...seductive demeanour of course that's a joke... Jack seemed to be more towards Jacob. He's young but he has Edwards out bounds, off limits sort of demeanor... _what is he talking about? he shouldnt even be thinking about Jack that way he is a child well,teenager but still..._

The film soon finished and Jack and gwen left the theatre leaving John and Ianto by themselves. It seemed that throughout the movie John couldn't help but fidgit, Ianto didnt realise why until the lights came on... It seemed John could stand being near Ianto, in a dark room for even a few hours without getting hard. Maybe it was the cologne he'd put on...

Anyway as everyone in the theatre left, John and Ianto sat watching the credits and enjoying the music, until Ianto stood up to leave the theatre although it seemed John had other things in mind as he just sat there watching the welshman stretch.

'Come on John time to go...' Ianto yawned slowly.

'I think you'll have to help me up... I am older than you yunno so dont flick your eyebrows at me!' he exclaimed as Ianto just looked at him as if to say 'what did you last slave die of?'

But as he went to grab his hand to help him up, John swiftly shifted his weight pulling Ianto down on top of him and began to tenderly kiss him all over.

'John! stop... it! What if someone... comes in?' he gasped in between kisses.

'Then they'll turn around and wait for us to leave.' He replied unfased.

'or they'll call the police...' Ianto soon gave up in his fight for doing the right thing and started to kiss between John neck and shoulder. Then the embarrassment came.

'Ianto... ohhhhh ianto, stop.' John whimpered quietly, and that was when he heard the quiet coughing in the background.

_Shit! Please dont be Jack. Please dont be Jack!_

*cough cough*

'sorry... I didnt mean to run in on you... I really am sorry.' The boy apologised quickly.

'it's alright Jack.' John responded before watching the lad run off down the steps.

Ianto suddenly realised he was still on John knees and quickly scrambled up to his own feet cough and finally got his voice back. 'I'll see you at work tommorow John.'

'Let me take you home? Come on Ianto we had a good night didnt we?'

'Yeah ofcourse but I think I just need to think about what just happened... I'm sorry John. I'll talk to you tommorow.'

Running off down the steps all Ianto could think about was the look on Jacks face, it wasnt horror like you'd just seen two of your male teacher snogging in the cinema but more a look of betrayal, as if you'd cayght lover cheating. Ianto knew that look he had it with lisa a few weeks before she died... How could he have been so stupid!


	14. Gone too far

**Warning: mild swearing**

**Gone Too Far**

As Ianto drove up towards school early hours of Monday morning all he could think about was the young disappointed American face that stared up at him in the cinema. Who was he trying to kid? Like hell did he fancy Mr. Smith! Too many memories of one-night stands and not enough love. Even if John finally realised there was some bond between them he was too late. Ianto was in love with his young American pupil and there was nothing he could do. The question was would Jack still want him and will Ianto risk losing everything to be with him? He really needed to sort it out. Starting with John…

TWTWTW

Jack had tried everything to avoid coming in to school that morning but his mom was having none of it. He even tried to pull a sick day but his mom just replied 'you were well enough to go on that date with the young lady the other night and you need to keep up your attendance at this school make a good impression. You've only been there a few weeks!'

'Yes mam.' Was all the reply she got as he climbed into the car.

Jack was not happy. How can he speak to Ianto after everything that has gone on he probably hates him. Jack knew he would hate him if he had someone run in on them groping each other. Obviously Ianto really like Mr. Smith… At first he thought it was just a distraction an easy blow off but obviously he was wrong. Maybe he could just avoid seeing Ianto today? As if. He has another tutor meeting today and if he doesn't go then he'll get kicked out. GREAT!

TWTWTW

*knock knock*

'Come in, Ah Ianto! Just the man I wanted to talk to. Shut the door will you.' John was already stood walking towards him as he quietly shut the door.

'John I'm so sorry I really am but I can't do this.' John suddenly stopped in shock. 'It's just everything between us I don't feel anything other than friendship… you're more like a brother to me. I really am sorry and I hope this doesn't change our friendship…'

'I understand…' John whispered as he went to sit back down at his desk. 'If that's all you came to say then I suppose we're done and it seems you have a lesson to teach.'

'Oh John don't be like this… its just after Friday. I can't. Office romances never work, especially for teachers, and it certainly isn't professional…'

'Is that what you said to Lisa?!' John spat quietly as hurt as he was, as soon as he saw Ianto's face, he knew he gone too far.

'Fuck off, John!' Ianto ran out of the office, quickly heading for the staff toilets.

'Ianto, I'm sorry…' he gasped at the realisation of his words. How could he be so cruel?

However as he strode across the corridor metres away from the toilets and only seconds away from letting everything out he bumped into one of the passing pupils. Mumbling his apologies he continued on his journey, without checking the young lad, slamming open the toilet doors.

Soon after the doors shut, the weeping sobs arrived with a wave of memories, both happy and sad, but mainly of the school fire and Lisa's revealed betrayal. How he tried to save her but the firemen dragged him out first, seeing him as a more likely survivor of the incident.

The toilet door slowly creaked open giving Ianto enough time to realise and wipe his face dry, keeping whatever dignity he had left after practically sprinting towards the toilets.

'Ianto?' a young familiar vice called out. This was not what he was expecting.

'What do you want?' he questioned harshly, he didn't mean to take it out on Jack but the memories were so frightening he couldn't help it.

'You kind of rammed into me out in the hall… Looked kind of upset as I can see from the state your in at the moment… What happened?'

'Like you care.'

'Trust me I do… hell I even went on the stupid date with Gwen bloody Cooper just to see if you and Mr. Smith were serious… and don't worry I'll back off. You seemed to like I'm quite a lot' he quietened down at this as if he didn't think he could say it.

Ianto just chuckled. 'You tried to make me jealous?' he continued to laugh as all memories of Lisa were soon replaced with the young boy in front of him. That was until he saw the boys shocked face and realised he misunderstood. 'Jack Harkness you are one sly dog. I'll tell you one thing though. Your plan may have just worked.' He smirked as Jack's face flew into an open grin, and soon continued. 'I told John I couldn't do it anymore. He urmmm… well… he didn't exactly… well…'

'Didn't exactly what Ianto?'

'Take it well. Started mentioning Lisa…'

'Your ex?' Jack questioned quietly as he watched Ianto nod letting a single tear fall down his cheek. 'Ianto I'm so sorry…'

'Don't be I wasn't with her when she died. We'd split up a few weeks earlier…'

'Its still got to hurt though… I mean even when my dad died…' Jack suddenly faltered as he realised where he was and who he was with. 'I'm sorry I should go… I'm not supposed to be here…'

'Jack! Wait…' Ianto grabbed hold of his wrist pulling the young lad back towards him kissing him tenderly, slipping his tongue over the younger mans lips asking for access to more. As Jack opened his mouth to let him the kiss suddenly became more heated and continued like this until one ran out of breath. As they both regained their breath Ianto whispered quietly. 'My office lunchtime… we'll continue this talk.' Then let Jack finally leave the toilets but not before slapping him on the bum smirking to himself. 'See you later, sweet cheeks!'

**AN:/ sorry for not uploading I just haven't been writing lately… What do you think then? Please Review!**


	15. All Morning Long

**AU:/ wow so its ben so long since i have uploaded anything! (I'm a little rusty) and i think i am running out of sorry's for you guys :/ but to make you feel slightly better i have tried to make this one of my longest chapters yet and in just over a week i will have like 10 weeks to write to my hearts content with no homework or exams in the way! so anyway hope you enjoy!**

**All Morning Long**

Jack couldn't help but leave the staff toilets with a grin on his face. To other pupils walking past it just looked as though he had pulled a prank involving annoyed teachers but all Jack could care about was that things between him and Ianto were ok. Mr Smith was now out of the way and as far as Jack was concerned Ianto was all his.

'Jack!Jack over here!' Gwen cooper screamed across the hallway, running through the crowd towards the young lad. 'Hey honey, just wondering what you did over the weekend? Bet you missed me didn't you?'

'ermmm... sure. Listen Gwen about friday night, I was-'

'Don't worry I understand completely!' She interrupted before he could finish.

'You do?'

'Sure. I mean you asked me on a date and I went and now we-' Gwen had also been interrupted before she could finish by some girls chuckling as they walked over to say something.

'Hey Gwen oh hi Jack...' They suddenly began to whisper to Gwen as she nodded, supposedly answering their questions as she stared towards Jack. Jack himself didn't know what to do. He could tell that the girls were talking about him but he couldn't quite hear what they were saying due to too much chuckling.

'Listen Gwen I really need to get to form time, with Mr Jones being my mentor and all he won't be happy with me being late...' Jack tried to reason, he felt just a little bit too uncomfortable, in the current situation and needed to get out of it fast. Preferably before he died of boredom. However by the look on Gwen's face he wasn't getting away from them so easily.

'Mr Harkness, Gwen Cooper! Am I going to be seeing you two in my form room this morning or are you just going to stand there all day?' Ianto shouted across the now empty hallway, all Jack could do was gulp, was that jealousy in Ianto's eyes, he saw? but why, he couldn't understand. That was until he felt one very possessive arm wrap around his own and Gwen cooper began to reply for him.

'Sorry Sir, just on our way now.' She replied almost dragging Jack along with her, who at that moment in time only had eyes for Ianto who couldn't stop glaring until he turned and stormed off towards his remaining form down the hall.

'Wow, he doesn't seem to have had a nice weekend...What did you think of him going to see Twilight with Mr Smith? Maybe they're a couple... They did seem quite cute together.' Gwen thought to herself, however the moment Mr smith had been brought up Jack was seething with jealousy, yet he still hadn't realised one important fact; Miss Cooper was still holding his hand!

Shaking her off of him quickly he soon began to speed up trying to get to the classroom as quickly as possible however even that didn't seem to phase her. As he entered the classroom just after Mr. Jones, everyone gazed at him watching as he sat in his own corner alone, as usual, however for once someone decided to join him. Who? Gwen Cooper. Rolling his eyes, Jack just decided to ignore her as she smothered him with questions of 'are you ok?' and 'what's up?' but she just didn't seem to get the hint.

'What do you want Gwen?' He hissed quietly, he knew that someone else would get annoyed with the insistent whispers and he wanted to put it to a stop before that occurred.

'What do you want Jack? I mean everyone knows that were together now yet you just seem to be oblivious to them. You didn't want to speak to my friends and now you don't want to talk to me!'

'Wait what do you mean everyone knows were together?! We are not together! Why would they even think that?!' Jack spat out.

'What are you talking about Jack of course were together! We went out on that date on Friday. You said so yourself that you liked me...' Gwen fumed, she didn't know what was happening or why it was even happening. Everyone knew that she was the most popular girl in their year. Why wouldn't he want to go out with her? He was obviously just trying to make her jealous.

'Gwen Cooper, Jack Harkness. Be quiet!' Mr. Jones yelled from across the classroom. 'When I am speaking you listen.'

'Yes Sir. Sorry Sir.' Jack replied instantly with a small smile hoping to soothe the welshman's jealous eyes but it only seemed to harden them even more.

The bell for first lesson soon went and as Ianto let everyone out of his room he asked Jack to stay behind quietly, however Jack didn't know whether this would be good or bad as Ianto had up his emotionless mask. Everyone soon filed out leaving the classroom, including Gwen, who was the last to leave, stomping her feet scowling at Jack as he just smirked back. Yet this jut seemed to anger Ianto even more as he thought Jack was flirting with the annoying girl. Slamming the door the moment Gwen had left Ianto couldn't bring his head up from the floor as he breathed calmly.

'Sir?'

'Cut the crap Jack!' He scowled.

'I'm sorry about gwen I don't know what she was doing but I think she thought we were suddenly going out after I had asked her to the cinema on friday.' He reasoned. Jack had only just got Ianto and he didn't want Gwen bloody Cooper to ruin it all for them.

'Right and thats why you let her hold your hand and sit next to you, which may I add that you haven't let anyone do for the whole month that you've been here? Listen Jack i'm not gonna lie I was jealous on friday but just then? That pissed me off.'

'Ianto? come on... We were just about to get somewhere this morning don't let her ruin it for us. we're good together and you know it!'

'Right so now its my fault and i'm spoiling it?' Ianto questioned.

'No! I didn't say that I just meant that she isn't anything to worry about. I set her straight and she knows that theres noting going on between us and that there never will be. Please...' Jack tried to reason.

'Listen you have to go to your next lesson but I don't think we should meet up at lunch... I just need sometime to think. Here's my number. You free to meet up tonight?' he waited for Jack to nod then continued. 'Ring me and i'll give you my address, It's the safest place to talk. I'll see you later.'

'Yeh okay. We're okay right?' Ianto just nodded before opening the door and letting Jack move on to his next lesson.


	16. Lunch Date

**AN:/ WOW! I wasn't expecting much of a welcoming reunion to the site but I really appreciate it so this is to:**

**PCJanto**

**The-Girl-Who-Waited42**

**Aya2013**

**For your welcoming reviews and thanks for surprising me with how much you liked the previous chapter! It is very much appreciated! Enjoy!**

**Lunch Date**

Lunch break couldn't have come any quicker for the welsh english teacher. He was in desperate need of a comfortable chat with his best friend, who he had hardly topped up on gossip of the past week. He quickly stopped by the dining room on the way to specially pick up a smoked salmon sandwich, specially for the techie as he knew it was her favourite. He couldn't help the skip in his step as he walked, yet it was the complete opposite of his strides earlier on.

By the time he reached the other side of the school and was stood outside the IT suite he couldn't help but suddenly feel nervous. What if he said too much and Tosh told someone else or worse Mr Smith? maybe this was a bad idea... Surely he could continue without explaining in full detail why he turned down Mr Smith? Although she didn't approve of him either so no matter what he said she would end up angry... He didn't have to mention Jack but he knew the moment Tosh saw his grin there would be no room to lie. If it was anyone else sure but not to Tosh... He liked her too much to do that.

However before he could step away and retreat back to the comfort of his own room the techie soon saw him and opened the door enveloping him in a hug. He quickly handed her her lunch as she checked to see how serious his visit was. Ianto always brought certain food for certain conversations and most of the time it was the only way she could tell how the younger was feeling. He was always such a private man hiding behind that emotionless mask. However the smoked salmon sandwich told her all she needed to know.

'Aha! So from the looks of my lunch I was right! What i've heard around the staff room is you've got some gossip to share and this salmon proves it!' She squealed, but this only seemed to panic Ianto even more. _This gossip could be anything and why were they talking about him anyway?!_

'Gossip? Sorry Tosh don't know what you're talking about... absolutely no gossip here. Well apart from the fact that I may have gone on anotherdatewithJohnonFridaynight.' He shot out quickly. It seemed to just confuse Tosh even more as she had no clue as to what he said. He knew that she didn't understand yet as he tried to repeat himself he just couldn't slow down.

'One word at a time please Ianto...' She mocked chuckling to herself.

Taking a deep breath and calming himself down, he repeated himself only much slower taking in Toshiko's change in mood, she did not look happy.

'After everything he did to you? Ianto! I've told you this before John is an idiot! What if he decides to just up and leave again?! Hey? He's bad news Ianto.' She ranted loudly as Ianto just sat and took it all in, she was on a roll and there was no one he could stop her as she had definitely zoned out only focusing on what was in her mind.

_'_I know Tosh! Which is why I called it off this morning...He was horrible. He brought up Lisa and just made me feel generally crap! I don't know what came over him. I mean he was actually really nice on friday, and I really enjoyed it. Well that was until Jack came round the corner...'

'Jack? You mean the misunderstood kid?! Oh Ianto please tell me you hadn't fallen for John at this point?!' all Ianto could do was cringe at Toshiko's choice in words and that was enough to set her off again. 'Ianto the whole bloody school will know by now! How could you be so stupid?! I tried to tell you, but would you listen?! Honestly!'

'Jack isn't like that! We made a sort of arrangement... I know that he won't spread anything. He's a good kid-'

'Wait, an arrangement?! What sort of arrangement?! What is going on-'

*Knock knock*

The door creeped open as a tall figure shimmied into the room nervously. However with Tosh's newest mood she couldn't even look at the man at the door without disgust. "what do you want John?!' She hissed although realised that she was speaking to the head after Ianto scolded her for it. 'Sorry sir, i'm not taking a certain piece of information very well. May I just ask what your purpose of arriving here is?' She replied nervously.

'Urmmm... Thats quite alright Ms. Sato I was actually wondering if it would be p-possible for me to talk to Mr Jones in p-private please?'

Before Tosh could deny his request and save Ianto from possibly taking him back, Ianto replied before her even if it was to only interrupt their previous topic 'Sure John, We can go to one of the classrooms next door... I'll ring you later Tosh. Don't worry everything will be sorted by the morning, Promise.' However Tosh didn't know whether to believe it or not

Ianto quickly ushered John out taking his own lunch with them so that he wouldn't have to return and be bombarded by questions from Tosh, hoping to just get this over and done with. Preferably without any arguments.

Entering the other classroom Ianto shut the door quietly but didn't move away hoping that if needed he could make a quick getaway. 'What do you want John? I'm kind of busy.'

'I just wanted t apologise for earlier it was inappropriate of me, I should never have brought up what I did and I regret it the moment I realised. I'm sorry Ianto, I just feel really strongly about us and don't want to lose that. What is the real problem Ianto cause you were fine until Jack walked in on us on friday.'

_Shit! He knows he must do! Theres now other explanation... How am I going to explain this?!_

'Ianto what went wrong between us? I mean was it because a pupil saw us? Are you worried about whether they will respect you afterwards because I don't mind keeping it between us! No one else has to know! I just want you Ianto. Please.' John begged but all Ianto could see now was red. John had hit another soft spot well several in fact and Ianto was about to blow.

'That's the problem though John! Don't you see, I'm already the gossip of the staffroom what do you think i am to my pupils now?! I was caught on top of you in a public area there is no doubt in my mind that i am the number one topic of every single pupil in school let alone the teachers! I mean how many people did you tell about our date John because how else did they find out?! I just can't take all this attention, I don't like it John! I'm sorry but it would never work...' Ianto ranted.

'How do you know unless you give us a proper try?!' John countered it seemed that he wouldn't give up on Ianto yet so desperate times called for desperate measures and Ianto was upset but he knew that John would be devastated after he got the partial truth.

'I'm not good for you John... Trust me I'll only hurt you please just drop it.' He tried but still John wouldn't have any of it.

'I don't believe you Ianto. We are perfect for each other why won't you give us a chance?'

'Because I don't want to John! I don't like you that way! The only thing I feel when I look at you is Lust, not love, Lust. I mean when we were out on Friday and I went to get popcorn I slipped my card over the counter to the waitress. I'm a player John. I'm sorry but technically i've already cheated on you and we aren't even in a relationship.' Ianto couldn't look at John anymore his heart broken eyes were too much to bear. 'I'm sorry.' He repeated before leaving the room and John as he just stood there in shock.

**AN2:/ Hope you enjoyed :) I got tosh's favourite sandwich from s2 ep5 when geeky Owen tells her he loves her 3 but yeh... Next chapter is all about Ianto and Jack and what happens when they meet up... Not actually written it yet but got a few ideas and if anyone wants to pitch in it may even help to write up the next chapter ;) However I do have some of my own ideas... Wow this chapter was even longer! I really must be grateful for the reviews ;)**

**Hope you enjoyed and please keep reviews going it makes Ianto and Jack very happy :)**


	17. Obstacles

**AN:/ btw sorry if many of you think that all the characters are completely out of whack but i guess it was just the way I wanted to have them :P**

**Obstacles**

Ianto had just finished teaching his final lesson of the day when a sudden rattling echoed throughout the classroom. Sitting up at his desk he reached over to pick up the offending item and began to chuckle to himself as he read the newest message.

_Hey Yan, Missing you already. You wanted to talk? J xx _

_Hey, yeh meet me at the car park round the corner, the one next to the park! I'll be in my car ;) I xx_

As he sent his own text, he quickly gathered his bags and headed to the car. However it seemed that the unseen forces of life had other ideas for Mr. Jones at this point in time.

_'_Ianto! Wait Please!' A voice shouted down the corridor.

Rolling his eyes, Ianto came to a stop and slowly turned scowling as John Smith ran across the hallway. 'What do you want John?'

'I don't care that you cheated! I love you Ianto! Let me show you. Let me prove to you just how much i love you, please...' John begged quietly.

Ianto sighed it seemed that John wasn't going to let him go without a fight; Ianto needed to try harder.

'John I cheated! Don't you get it! We were barely dating as it is and I still went looking for more! I'm not good for you... I never have been.'

'Who was it Ianto? Do I know them? Is that why you don't want to be with me? Are you afraid that i'll find out who it is and hate you cause I won't! I love You!'

_Shit! What if John guessed it?! At this rate the only way i'll get John off my back is to give him another shot... Why is my life so complicated?! Why can't I just like someone my own age like John?! Let's face it I can't lose Jack I don't want too! I need time to think!_

'John I'll give you one last chance. Thats all. Just let me go home and think please.' John's face lit up at Ianto's words, he had another chance and he was determined to make it right.

'Ianto?' John hesitated slightly there was still one question that lurched on his mind something that Ianto seemed to have just avoided. However he waited for Ianto to confirm he was listening then continued. 'About yunno... The other person... Do I know them? Have I met them?'

Yes! Ianto's head screamed inside but all he could do was shake his head and lie. ' She was on the popcorn stand at the cinema... I am sorry John.'

'I'll see you tomorrow Yan! We can discuss us a bit more maybe?' John questioned hopefully but Ianto could only smile halfheartedly and nod. With a whispered reply of 'See you later.'

Ianto quickly strode off in the direction of his car. He had a young boy to pick up.

**AN2:/ Sorry for such a short chapter today but i'm hoping to continue tomorrow i'm just so shattered tonight...**

**btw... can I just say The-Girl-Who-Waited42 Your Comment made me laugh so much and YES! I was trying to make you explode with 'the feels?!' haha seriously I laugh everytime I see that comment! **

**Thanks for everyones reviews I deeply Appreciate it Hopefully another chapter will be up tomorrow... Bye!**


	18. Explaining to the Boss!

**AN:/ Really sorry! Please don't hate me :( I know I said the next day and its turned to around a month but every time i looked at the few words i had already written I didn't know what to do so i just avoided them altogether and I'm really sorry...**

_Where is he?! Why is he late! Maybe he's realised that he doesnt have any feelings for me! What am I going to do now?! Should I just leave and go home?_

Jack couldn't help but let all of his insecurities all why would a handsome welshman such as Mr. Jones want to go out with a young boy, who had so much baggage for his age? He was dreaming if he actually believed he had a chance with the man. Maybe thats why he's asked him over here; to dump if he's honest they aren't even going out really. For all Jack knew Ianto only had a mild physical attraction to him. What was this to him? A relationship or just some fling to keep the adult occupied for a few months?

However, before Jack could finish his thoughts and let all of his insecurities drown him, a black SUV pulled up in front. Jack couldn't do anything but stared. It was huge. The dark Range Rover towering over the boy, who was staring in wonder, as the window slowly rolled down to reveal a handsome welshman in a suit. Jack realised what was suddenly happening before quickly climbing in and slapping on the seatbelt.

'Nice wheels, but pricey though aren't they?' Jack questioned as Ianto just raised his eyebrows in amusement until Jack couldn't take it anymore and continued to stutter and babble. 'I just mean with you being a teacher and all and well I just thought that teachers didn't get the best of wages. I didn't mean any offence. I'm sorry if I offended you...' Ianto just chuckled and shook his head. 'I'll just stop talking...'

'You didn't offend me Jack. You were right in your assumption the only reason I could afford this beauty is because of the fire... I mean with compensation and all that.' Ianto responded quietly.

'Oh I am sorry about that...' They both fell into a comfortable-ish, silent, drive back to Ianto's place.

However as they pulled up to the drive Ianto sighed and turned to Jack looking a little nervous in whatever he needed to say. Jack assumed it had something to do with the reason Ianto was late and in that knowledge tried to make it slightly easier.

'So... Why were you late? I mean just cause you're not normally late for anything...' He questioned cautiously.

'Let's talk inside. We don't want the neighbours wondering whats going on.' Was the only reply before the elder unplugged his seatbelt and hopped out of the car, strolling into his home. Jack soon followed when he realised where the other was heading and rushed to catch up as the SUV flashed signalling that it was locked.

'Sit down Jack. Do you like coffee? I'm just about to brew up.'

'Urh, yeh thanks...' Jack replied as he looked around his teachers living room. He'd never been into a teachers flat before so he didn't really know what to expect but knowing Ianto as he did he wasn't to surprised when he saw how tidy the room was. It seemed as though everything had its place. Ianto made sure that every object was neatly placed, almost as if a ruler had been used but thats just silly, no one is that precise surely.

As Jack continued to snoop around the premises he came to realise that his beautiful welshman didn't really present any personal touches. No photos of family and friends, no pictures scattering the walls; nothing. In fact if Jack didn't know any better he would have presumed the House was newly bought.

However before Jack could continue his search he was interrupted by a small cough and the sweet aroma of freshly made coffee.

'Jack, we need to talk...' Ianto sighed. 'Sit down, please.' Before Jack let his insecurities attack his thoughts he sat down on the closest seat ( which was coincidentally the furthest from Ianto) and showed he was ready to listen.

'It's about John. I'm sorry Jack but he just won't leave me alone... I know it's my fault for leading him on in the first place but-'

' Just tell me that your breaking up with me already. Stop dragging it out even longer.' Jack interrupted. He couldn't help it. All his thoughts from the past hour flooding through his mind by this point in the conversation he was already stood on his feet stairs at the door; he couldn't bare to look at Ianto whilst he finished him.

'Break up with you?!'

'Yeh I know we we never really 'going out' so I guess its not breaking up more like your ticket out of the little boys crush book.'

'Jack what are you talking about? Why are you saying all this?' Ianto questioned.

'No Ianto I understand-

'Jack shut up you lunatic!' Ianto interrupted striding over to the younger boy and gripping his face. 'Look at me. I am not dumping you. Now calm down, please. I don't like seeing you so distressed.'

Let him calm down Ianto waited a few more minutes before Jack responded to what he'd been told. 'So if you're not dumping me then why were you talking about John and saying sorry.'

'Just promise you'll listen until I finish without interrupting' Jack still couldn't trust himself to say anything so stayed silent and just nodding his response. ''The reason I was late to pick you up today was because john was asking questions and he basically said that the speak I gave him about not wanting to be with him was bollocks... I panicked, started to think about how he wasn't going to leave me alone, and offered him a second chance.' Ianto squinted at the hurt look that spread across his young lovers face. 'I'm really sorry Jack but I couldn't-'

'No! You said you weren't ending things between us!'

'And I'm not!'

'Oh right I see, so basically I'm just your toy boy. I mean that is what this makes me, but answer me this MR. Jones. What makes you think I'm willing to become that?!' Jack fumed, he couldn't believe what Ianto had just said after everything they'd been through in the past few days.

'Jack please just listen. This could work out for us! If I act like Mr. Smith and I are working then we can be together at the same time! No one will suspect anything and it will definitely put a stop to John stalking me and checking i'm okay.' Ianto tried to reason quickly.

'Oh right and will your off playing lover boy i'm just supposed to stand here and watch. How in any universe is that a good thing for US? What makes you think I can or even will stand by and watch you flirt with another man?'

'Well what else can we do Jack?! If anyone finds out I'll lose my job and you'll never see me again. Is that what you really want?! For us to never see each other again because that's as sure as hell what they will do?!' Ianto paused a moment taking in the tears strolling down his young lovers face. 'Oh Jack i'm sorry... I just didn't know what to do. I still don't know what to do. I'll text John tell him I can't go through with another date. anyway what happened with you and Miss Cooper?' He questioned trying to lighten the conversation.

'You know jolly well what my feeling for 'miss cooper' are!' Jack growled back.

For the rest of the night the boys just relaxed on the sofa chatting about everything and nothing. They were happy and enjoying their time together till late into the evening. Jack had already forewarned his mother that he was staying at a new friends house late and that they would give him a lift home so there was no need to wait up.

By the time Jack had been dropped off home all the lights were off and the boys were sat in the SUV still discussing about what to do.

'Go on the date Yan.' Jack suggested he wasn't all to happy but he understood that Mr. Smith would not let it drop so easily.

'But Jack what about us? I don't want John. I want you.'

'I never said you had to have a third...' Jack scoffed before continuing to clarify to his lover what he meant. 'Just one date then end it. Say you met someone in a bar, flirt with someone else in front of him, at least then he won't keep on bugging you about a relationship and just back off.'

'Since when did you become a evil mastermind in the art of ditching ex's?'

'How do you think I got kicked out of all those other school's? If I didn't like it I needed an 'evil mastermind' plan to get out.' Jack replied.

'Yeh well I'll see you tomorrow.' Ianto smiled before leaning in for a kiss hoping that Jack would realise and respond. Luckily he did giving Ianto a quick peck which soon turned into a full on snog session in the middle of the street. However due to the intensity of the moment, they didn't notice the movement of curtains from the second floor in the master bedroom and the curious eyes of a young boys mother.

**AN2:/ Okay so I literally just got this plot bunny at the end of my chapter wondering how to finish with a cliff hanger and realised this was the best I could come up with hope you enjoyed this and review. Can't promise any updates soon but I will definitely try :) Reviews and favourites will make me try harder and love you all more... xx**


	19. The date is set!

**AU:/ Okay so you guys REALLY need to shout at me cause I'm really not doing well with this uploading! I have kept putting this chapter off really and that's not fair on you guys so you just need to shout!**

'Jack! Come on your going to be late for school! Your breakfast is on the table, come on!'

'Sorry mum! I'm ready promise!' Jack yelled back as he sped down the stairs still buttoning up his shirt.

As he rushed past her in the kitchen to sit down at the table his mother couldn't help but chuckle to herself. She didn't know who it was that Jack was with the night before but they sure did leave a good impression on him. However she just couldn't help but shrug off the feeling of worry. Jack had been through enough this past few years and she definitely didn't want him to be getting in with the wrong sort of crowd again.

'So who's this new friend then?' She questioned curiously as she say down with her own cereal.

'Who?' Jack replied completely forgetting about lying to his mother.

'The friend you were with last night. They dropped you off pretty late I was already in bed. I mean they must be a little bit interesting if you stayed with them most of the night. So?' She continued to push. 'Boy? Or girl? Ooo was it Gwen?!'

'No. It wasn't Gwen.' Jack tried avoiding the previous question by taking a huge spoonful of cereal and stared at the table.

'Who then? What's the big secret Jack?'

'Nothing! What are you talking about?! It was just... Owen! I mean he's cool. That's all. Now can we just leave or do you want to interrogate me some more?' Jack quickly finished his cereal and passed the bowl to his mother.

'Well, he had a pretty decent car for a 17 year old.' She scoffed putting both empty bowls in the sink to be washed later. 'Anyway when are you going on another date with Gwen? I liked her she was nice' his mother smiled to herself.

'Yeh when she wants something from you.'

'Jack!'

'What it's the truth! Now can we please go?' He questioned standing up to leave.

_Phew that was a close one! I'm gonna have to be more careful. I don't even want to think if the boarding schools mum has available on speed dial!_

TWTWTW

_Dear diary! What a day! Seriously where to start! I almost lost him yesterday. From my own stupidity. Although I suppose most people would have said that my get out of jail card has quite literally just passed by but in all honesty I think I'm falling for him. I know it sounds stupid and quite frankly if one of my colleagues came to me 2 months ago and said they were in a similar situation I would have scrunched up my face and told them to sort themselves out! Yet here I am! It's all such a mess but I can't help it! I can't sleep because I'm thinking about him I can't think about anything but him! I just I don't know what to do!_

TWTWTW

'Ianto! Yan!' The shouting could be heard from the other end of the corridor but Ianto recognising the voice tried to ignore it as he sped towards his classroom. Shutting the door quickly he ran towards his desk and tried to look busy as Mr Smith burst through the door.  
>'Ianto.' He whispered, trying to catch his attention, as he saw the flushed Welshman searching his desk frantically.<p>

Looking up Ianto realised that he needed to get the details over and done with so that he could get him off his back quickly. 'Yes, John?'

'Urmmm... Your busy I'll just come back later.' John stuttered, noticing the tired look on the others face, before turning around a and trying to flee.

'John! I'm not that busy come on what's up?'

'Oh, nothing! I was. Well I was just going to ask about that date. Like details? Is tomorrow okay?'

'Suppose so. I mean it's not a school after all. Where are you taking me then?' He smirked realising that he would be free by the end of the week and able to see Jack the day after.

John however taking the smirk as interest continued to answer the questions with just a bit more jump in his steps. 'Well there's this new club out in the town that's opening on Friday-tomorrow and I thought we could go together?'

'Yes yeh that's great.' Ianto shunned already thinking of a plan to make John change his mind about dating him.

'Great I'll pick you up tomorrow then? Say about 8?' Ianto just nodded in reply and signalled his previous urgency until he realised he could still warn John, I mean he was a good friend and he really didn't want to lose him completely.

'Oh and John, try not to get your hopes up too much. I'm not exactly the nicest date or so I've been told at least.' John just nodded solemnly as he processed what Ianto had just said and then he split going back out of the classroom towards his office leaving Ianto to release a breath he didn't realise he was holding. Before pulling out his phone and sending his text.

_All set! The date is tomorrow any ideas to make it the last? Ix_

_**AN:/ sooooo sorry again you guys! I'm literally on the bus on my way home typing this up on my phone as well! I need to get more organised but thanks anyway hope you enjoy this chapter!**_


	20. Operation Bad Date

**AN:/ Okay so basically I've had this written up for a while I just never got round to checking it and typing it up until now. Sorry it's taken me so long but I hope this chapter makes it all up to you. Can't believe that I literally finished typing it all up to then realise I haven't actually saved it properly L very sorry for the Doctor Bashing as well :/**

**Operation Bad Date**

It was coming up to 8 o'clock and with only one hour to pull himself together and get ready Ianto was on edge. He needed to make this work. If John still likes him by the end of the night, he will have failed. Jack would never forgive him if he let John continue to pester them. The big problem he was struggling with now was simply what to wear? The plan was all carefully constructed including back-ups however what it didn't include was clothing.

Slutty. That's the one. Ianto wasn't the type to be nervous for a date. Hell he wasn't even really a dating type of guy. One night stands became his nightly hobbies. Well that was until he'd started this 'thing' with Jack. Speaking of which he really has fallen hard for the young boy, anyway back to the clothing. Tight black jeans slightly faded with an equally tight, open neck red polo shirt. The club will be drooling tonight. Too bad Jack can't be there to see.

After he'd showered and gotten ready the doorbell rang and before he'd even realised it they were getting out of the car and heading towards the club. John hadn't told Ianto which club they were going to but Ianto was so glad it was this one. The newest (apparently hottest) club in town and it was owned by an old friend of his. He doubted that John knew that, I mean Ianto only found out because he'd come across it the other day. However he wasn't complaining in fact it could even help with matters regarding the plan.

'so, what do you think then?' John asked excitedly.

'We aren't even inside yet, i mean have you seen this queue? This better be worth it.' Ianto moaned in reply.

'oh quit your whining! Rose said that this was the place to be and that it will be. Plus we all know how much of a party animal you are so think how much better it will be at the hottest club around!' John continued to enthuse.

'well the queue better hurry up cause I'm freezing my balls off here.'

25 minutes later...

'John, we've hardly moved and it's been ages! Are we even going to get in tonight because it doesn't look that way?'

'We will do! I promise you're gonna love it.' John replied however all enthusiasm was gone and it sounded as though he was trying to convince himself more than Ianto.

Ianto suddenly felt all the guilt hit him hard as he realised how much John had been looking forward to tonight and as he was about to apologize but was interrupted by a cry of surprise.

A well dressed man strolled over surrounded by bodyguards. 'Ianto Jones! What are you doing here?! Not seen you since the other week?! Thought that the clubbing scene wasn't your thing eh?' A well dressed man strolled over surrounded by bodyguards.

'You've been here before?' John asked however Ianto had to strain to hear him he was so quiet.

'I'm so sorry John, I didn't want you to think it wasn't special bringing me here, because to you it is so that makes it special.' Ianto apologized before quickly turning to the newcomer giving him a hug as greeting. 'Mark! How are you doing? And i am sorry that I didn't stay for feedback but im pretty sure it was a school night and my social life as its always been is a little crazy! Anyway im here now...'

'With a date no less I see!' mark interrupted.

'Ah yeh Mark Lynch meet John Smith. John meet Mark. Mark and old friend.' This comment caused Mark to snort and John to narrow his eyes in distaste as the millions of implications swam through his mind.

'Anyway Yan you don't need to queue up! I thought I'd made it clear that you had all access to my doors, when you were here the other week.' Mark exclaimed chuckling to himself as Ianto blushed.

'Right! Thanks Mark we both appreciate it!' Ianto accepted, taking hold of Johns hand and walking to the entrance.

'Yeh well maybe you and I can do a little more than appreciation after your date here has left.' Mark leered.

'Mark, Stop it, John here is a good friend and I do not want you making him feel degenerate in any way thank you.' Ianto smirked as he took hold of John's hand dragging him into the club.

'So... he seems nice.' John brought up, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

'Can we not do this here please?' Ianto replied hoping to just get this night over and done with. Hopefully Mark will be willing to help him out with his little problem and take John off of his hands. Although knowing mark that won't be the problem it will be keeping his hands in the appropriate places that will be the problem.

However before Ianto could continue to think on the plan the lads had entered the club and all that could be heard was the bass vibrating throughout the hall and they overlooked the room that was filled with adolescent youths only just old enough to buy a drink wasting both their time and money on alcohol and drugs all for a buzz.

'Let me get you guys a drink, on the house?'Mark continued smirking as he realised yet again how annoyed he was to realise mark was sticking around for a while.

'Thanks Mark. What do you want John?' Ianto questioned.

'You know what I want' John leered until he saw that Ianto was not impressed and quickly told his date he'd let him choose the drinks. Apparently only the overzealous ex can get away with leering at Ianto which John was not at all pleased about but for the mean time nothing could be done. At least not without ruining his one and only shot with Ianto.

'We'll both have the usual please.'

'Alright then usual coming right up! Although you sure your old man's gonna be able to handle the pressure?' mark scoffed as he quickly looked over at John. 'Leaning towards Ianto's ear 'he's hot Yan but he's definitely not your type he's too old for starters! Where'd you pick him up the bingo parlour down the road?' At this Ianto decided to swat him across the arm. John may not be his lover but he certainly was his friend and Mark really needed to learn to play nice.

'He's my boss and a good friend play nice!' Ianto warned back as he scowled in Marks direction.

'Ianto Jones are you ditching a dating?! That poor man... just like the good old days. You really haven't changed as much as you thought have you.' Mark continued to whisper making sure that there partner couldn't eavesdrop this is one conversation you do not want a date to hear. 'Oh here you go! Two very strong yet sweet Long island Ice tea cocktails! Yes I know we live nowhere near long Island but Ianto here likes to pretend he's been abroad. Let me warn you though that drink is strong as fuck! Don't let him lead you astray.'

'Excuse me but I'm very sure it was you who decided the name I was just the one to mix it! And you've got to admit it is a great way to get drunk fast, think about it honestly to pint of this and you're already gone. Perfect date, cheap and drunk don't you think John?' Ianto interrupted taking a sip of his sweet concoction and trying to make John feel more welcome after all this was supposed to be there date even if it has been sabotaged before it began. John just nodded in response chocking on his own sip of the drink.

Mark must have seen this as an opportune moment to get under the other mans skin as he quickly took hold of Ianto's drink placing back on the table and spun him off to the dance floor chucking a 'you don't mind if I borrow your date do you?' over his shoulder to john.

'So how are we doing this then?' Mark questioned excitedly, as they spun around on the dance floor to Barbie girl-which may I say was requested by mark- it seems as though he's missed more of the old days than he's let on.

'Drink, ditch and date' Ianto stated as if that explained it all. Which once again to mark it made complete sense but he was not happy in the slightest.

'And what makes you think that I want a drunken date while you go swanning off and dump him. I was expecting more of a swoop and steal type of plan. You know where I swoop in and steal you from the desperate floozy. I want my fair share of you, boyfriend or not. It's not like you to be monogamous Yan come on! Just tonight. Swoop and steal, please?' Mark whined quietly into his ear. Ianto knew that mark was playing with all his weak spots and knew exactly how to get his own way so there was no point arguing with his deal.

'Fine swoop and steal but if it's not working then were changing plans and no further than the necessary groping please. Meaning your hands stay out of my pants!' Ianto warned. 'Now then where's my drink?' Ianto demanded strolling off to find John and his drink.

After finally finding John both men were extremely surprised to find that he had already chosen to drink both of the ice teas, or at least he'd tried as there was still about half of Ianto's drink left but this was not going to go down well at all Mark realised as he saw Ianto's eyes blaze.

'John, why is my drink almost gone?'Ianto questioned furiously, who drinks their own dates drink?!

'Why are you shouting at me?! Anyway why did you take so long with your dance? You found someone better?!' John retorted obviously the alcohol had begun to slip through his demeanour as he was shouting aloud as possible.

However before Ianto could respond Mark decided to butt in and interrupt the moment. 'Maybe he did. But you getting rat arsed only shows him how much better I am for him than you mate cause right now who looks better; The gentleman who bought him the drink or the alcoholic that drunk it for him?'

'Oh get lost will you. You're so thick you know that? Your Mr. Thick thick thickity Thickface from Thick town, Thickania... and so your Dad! He's my date not yours! Obviously you missed out on your change with him so let me have mine!' John whinged loudly.

'Apparently judged by the look on YOIUR dates face you've just lost him as well.' Mark chuckled to himself until he realised that the games were over and Ianto was scowling at the both of them.

'You two are ridiculous! Get over yourselves the both of you! All I wanted to was a nice quiet date where we could talk but no you both obviously know what I want in my men! I'm sorry John but tonight really has not been the best date even you can't deny that so I'm gonna put you in a taxi and then get myself home. Mark it was nice seeing you again.' Ianto ranted before winking at Mark and dragging John out of his seat. He quickly swigged the rest of his drink; trying to get at least something positive out of the night and dragged John out towards the cabs, ignoring his sad expression and his apologies.

It certainly wasn't how anyone's plan of the night had gone but for Ianto it was a perfect result.

**AN2:/ okay so that ending was completely not how the first draft went but i hope your all happy with it... if you liked mark maybe we can bring him back into it but with Jack there too? Please review so I know how you guys feel about it all Thank you!**


End file.
